MrPokeguy9 TPA
'Summary ' This is Total Pokemon Action, where 20 previous contestants from Total Pokemon Island came to win 2 Million Poke, 19 new contestants joined to create the orginial 39 Contestants, they have then split up into 3 teams which consist of 13 contestants or actors as Sandslash likes to call them. This season will be filled with more drama, romance, twists and annoying people than TPI, so watch this wiki to see who got elimination, who got immunity and who won!!! Team Farftech'd Jellicent- Jellicent is a bit naive and easily manulipated Gardevoir- Gardevoir has learnt from her mistakes and knows what to do this time round, also in a relationship with Grumpig Gliscor- Gliscor is a highly stragetic player, but changing his strategy to be nicer Nidoqueen- Nidoqueen is nice and is Nidoking's girlfriend, but lacks strategy Vespiquen- Vespiquen is a super fan and knows everybody's weakenesses and strengths Blastoise- Blastoise is loyal to Cherrim, however stragetical for both of them Torterra- Torterra is loyal and nice to everyone, he is also dating Blissey Stunfisk- Stunfisk appears to be a useless player but underneath his weak appearance, he has some useful skills Zangoose- Zangoose was evil in TPI, however is now more loyal Blissey- TPI Winner, Blissey is nice and a strategical player Grumpig- Grumpig is friendly and loyal, who is in a relationship with Gardevoir Starmie- Starmie is a diva in the making and wont back down from anyone or anything Team Smeargle Bellossom- Bellossom is playing a similar game like last season Delcatty- Delcatty was the runner-up for TPI and is playing a more social game this time Wigglytuff- Wigglytuff is sad that Clefable isn't here but playing for the both of them Plusle- Plusle is Minun's brother and is playing for her mother Beautifly- Beautifly is there for women power and make sure that women are the best Minun- Minun is Plusle's sister and is playing for their mother Crustle- Crustle has a pooping problem Ambipom- Ambipom is a fun loving guy, who is here to win Beedrill- Beedrill is looking for redemption from last season Rapidash- Rapidash is still a bitch, but is playing under the radar Magmar- Magmar joined TPA to prove to himself anf others he is a strong player Donphan- Donphan has joined to try and get his singing career started Team Luvdisc Lickilicky- Lickilicky is still hated by everyone and has a huge target on his back Jynx- Jynx can read everybody's body language and facial expression and is dating Dodrio Dodrio- Dodrio is a smart player and can read people very well and is also dating Jynx Mandibuzz- Mandibuzz is a naive player and does not know how to play the game Pelipper- Pelipper has changed so much from last season because now he likes Bombs!!!! Poliwrath- Poliwrath has learnt from last season and is ready to play hard Roselia- Roselia is a little crazy, but can still keep it calm Flareon- Flareon is Leafeon's sister and hates Delcatty Leafeon- Leafeon still hates Delcatty and is Flareon's sister Oshawott- Oshawott is a floater and can be easiler manulipated Ninetales- Ninetales is a quiet girl, who secretly playing the game Alliances Blissey's Alliance: Blissey formed this alliance because she felt like she needed it since she was a returning player and she included each player due to their potential benefits. Obviously her boyfriend Torterra was a must, Zangoose is a strong player, Vespiquen, being a super fan, knows all about the returning players, and Kirlia and Spoink are both very loyal. Both Kirlia and Spoink later evolved into Gardevoir and Grumpig, after becoming a couple. Current Members * Blissey * Torterra * Gardevoir * Vespiquen * Zangoose * Grumpig Beautifly's Alliance: Beautifly created this alliance because she sees all the girls as her friends and wants to get as far as possible with just girls, eliminating all the other boys. All the girls of Team Smeargle, plus Plusle, who is Minun's brother, are in this alliance. Current Members * Beautifly * Bellossom * Delcatty * Wigglytuff * Rapidash * Minun * Plusle Jynx's Alliance: Jynx formed an alliance with the 2 players she felt she could trust the most, which were Dodrio (due to their friendship which existed before TPA) and Poliwrath due to his good nature. Butterfree was later recruited for being naive, and stupid. However, she was eliminated in that same episode. Current Members * Jynx * Dodrio * Poliwrath Former Members * Butterfree (eliminated in episode 5) Leafeon's Alliance: Leafeon at one point felt like she needed an alliance to feel safe so she and Flareon felt like Roselia and Pelipper were strong players and decent alliance mates and thus the alliance was formed. This alliance was crucial in saving Flareon from elimination in Episode 5, though it also received help from Lickilicky's alliance. Current Members * Leafeon * Flareon * Pelipper * Roselia Lickilicky's Alliance: Due to both Lickilicky and Mandibuzz being somewhat of outsiders on their team, they decided to form an alliance, thinking no one else would want to align with them. They helped Leafeon's Alliance in episode 5 eliminate Butterfree and save Flareon. Current Members * Lickilicky * Mandibuzz Voting Chart Episode 1 50th: Munna(Team Luvdisc)- Jynx and Dodrio did not like her aura and felt that Munna was being fake 49th: Mightyena(Team Smeargle)- Beautifly told Mightyena and Delcatty to vote for Beedrill, got all the other girls and Plusle to blindiside him 48th: Cinccino(Team Farfetch'D)- Blissey and Zangoose felt that Cinccino was playing too hard, too fast and wanted her gone because she had too much power Standings at the end of the episode: Farfetch'D 12 Smeargle 12 Luvdisc 12 Episode 2 47th: Nidoking(Team Smeargle)- Him and Beautifly were picked to do the challenge and when they lost, Beautifly convinced Nidoking that it was his fault and got the team to vote him off. Standings at the end of the episode: Farfetch'D 12 Smeargle 11 Luvdisc 12 Episode 3 46th: Cherrim(Team Farfetch'D)- Cherrim was too attached to Blastoise and put her relationship before the game and that was not good for her team Standings at the end of the episode: Farfetch'D 11 Smeargle 11 Luvdisc 12 Episode 4 45th: Mamoswine(Team Luvdisc)- Even though Mamoswine was not considered a threat, Dodrio, Jynx and Poliwrath all thought that because he is so naive and weak, they did not want him causing their team to lose 44th: Mothim(Team Smeargle)- Mothim did help the team by helping Beautifly get a tablet, however her alliance wanted him out and even though Beautifly did not vote for him, he was voted out and before he left, Beautifly told him that she had feelings for him. Standings at the end of the episode: Farfetch'D 11 Smeargle 10 Luvdisc 11 Starmie joins Team Farfetch'D, Magmar and Donphan join Team Smeargle, and Ninetales joins Team Luvdisc Episode 5 43rd: Butterfree(Team Luvdisc)- Even though Butterfree did not participate in the challenge, when her team lost, Flareon and Leafeon had to try and that someone else to go home and rallied there alliance, along with Lickilicky's alliance to vote her off because Butterfree seemed to contributed to the team the least so far in the challenges. Standings at the end of the episode: Farfetch'D 12 Smeargle 12 Luvdisc 11